Worst Couple: Aftermath
by DevinMaddox
Summary: Shortly after Beck and Jade's breakup, Jade finds out some life changing news involving Beck. She tells him but it doesn't necessarily mean she wants him back.
1. Intro

One month after their dramatic break-up scene at Tori's.

"I'm pregnant, just thought you should know." she said coldly.

"...Well that's a game changer."

"Not really, we're still over, I just thought you'd wanna know."

"Of course I would, thanks for telling me."

"Well we were together for like 3 years, not even Jade West is that cold."

"About that, I'd like to be there for you throughout this."

"No, Beck. I'm not gonna just pretend we didn't break up, we don't work."  
"I know bu-" Beck's cut off by Jade.

"No Beck, you don't! We were having issues and you handle it by calling me out in front of everyone we know. That was not okay..I would have never done that to you. So no, you made it very clear that even though we were together for 3 years you don't respect me, and that's just one major problem among others. I'm leaving now, like I said I just came to let you know what was up." said an incredibly frustrated Jade.

Jade walks out of Beck's trailer, slamming the door behind her, Beck just sits there reliving the mess of a situation that is him and Jade.

* * *

**Author Note- Just a little Bade idea I came up with one day let me know what you think please, and if you'd like to see this continued, thanks. Also for anyone whose reading Jade's Weird Day I assure you I am working on it right now and should be uploading soon. Takes a sec to get my ADHD in check sorry lol.**


	2. Chapter 1

Beck {P.O.V.}

So as if my life weren't weird enough right now, I now have to wrap my head around the fact that I got my ex girlfriend pregnant and am now going to be a father in 9 months, even better said ex wants absolutely nothing to do with me. Well I've got like 9 months, that should be more then enough time to salvage things with Jade, then maybe our baby won't be one of a broken home. Yeah, I gotta make things right with Jade if not for me then for our kid, I don't want them to have to suffer due to me screwing things up. Wait, is she even keeping it? I've done all this freaking out and I have no clue if she's even keeping it. Hell, now that I think about it..do I even want her to keep it? What am I thinking of course I want my baby..but I don't know, am I ready? Is Jade ready? Alright enough of this, asking myself a bunch of questions I have no answers to is getting me half past nowhere.

Beck picks up his cell and dials a number, in desperate need of a friend.

[rings for like 7 seconds before someone picks up]

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rob..I really need someone to talk to."

"Something amiss?"

"Yeah, very..could you come over here?"

"Uhh..sure i'll be right there."

[Beck suddenly heard a knock on his trailer door]

"Hey, thanks for coming."

"No prob, what's wrong Beck?"

"Well Jade came by recently and kinda dropped a bomb on me."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Not literally! She told me she's pregnant and guess who the dad is."

"Uhm..Ryder Daniels!"

"What? They never even dated no Robbie, I am."

"Ohhh.."

"Yeah, ohhh."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Not much I can do, she's going through it, I'm just in the passenger seat."

"You think you'll get back together?"

"I don't know, I'd like to but Jade doesn't seem to feel the same way."

"Ahh.."

"Another thing, I don't even know if she wants this baby."

"You don't think Jade would abort it do you?"

"I...I don't know."

"Well what else did she say when she told you?"

"That's all she said, she said she just wanted to let me know."

"You didn't ask her anything about it?"

"I was a little busy caught in a state of shock."

"Then I'd strongly suggest talking to her, preferably pre-baby."

"Don't you think I want to.."

"I don't see the problem."

"You wouldn't would you? She hates me Rob."

"Doesn't change the fact that you may or may not be having a baby with her."

After Robbie left his words echoed through my head, I know I need to talk to Jade but i'm afraid of what she'll tell me..so part of me doesn't even wanna know what she's doing with this child. No, I'm just being a pussy and I really need to stop. But I don't know what I want and I definitely don't know what i'm doing anymore. I'm gonna talk to her..I have to, i'll do it tomorrow for sure.

[The next day Beck goes to Jade's house to get some things straightened out]

* * *

**Author Note- Just wanna say thanks for the reviews you don't know how much I appreciate it, especially sshaw101 for always reviewing and favoriting, you're awesome :) thanks for the constant support.**


	3. Chapter 2

Jade {P.O.V.}

I walked to my front door, unlocking it to let Andre out not expecting Beck to be on the opposite side of it holding his hand up getting ready to knock. He scared both me and Andre enough to make us jump. After, Andre rushed past in silence.

"Jeez!" I yelled slightly annoyed.

"Hey..what was Andre doing here?" Beck asked me.

"Don't worry about what Andre was doing here, what do you want?" I huffed.

"You serious?" Beck replied.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." I sneered.

"So..you wanna maybe tell me more about the pregnancy?" Beck lightly pried.

"Hmmm..no, not really. I said my peace." I responded.

"I get it, your mad but come on Jade let me in." Beck insisted.

"I did and look what happened." I replied mocking his careless words.

"Jade, please..are you keeping this baby?" Beck asked looking exhausted.

"Why? Do you want it?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care." He gently countered.

"Fine, yes Beck I am keeping it." I finally answered starting to feel guilty.

"I'm glad." Beck said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Now leave." I said as I shoved him toward the door.

* * *

Ugh. Beck. Honestly I feel like he makes me wanna puke more then this fetus that's currently occupying my uterus right now. Harsh, but I'm angry with him and want nothing to do with him and now i'm having his baby. I should probably try and mellow out so this kid doesn't come into the world overly stressed out or with 8 legs. But at this point in my life Beck is the very last guy on earth that I want to be having a baby with, I may have felt differently about this a little while ago, but as the saying goes shit changes..maybe it's not an official phrase but it sums up my feelings quite nicely for the time being.

I know I should probably be the slightest bit broken up about our breakup but truthfully I just had it with Beck and I just can't anymore. I'm upset it didn't work but I don't wanna be with a guy that ridiculously oblivious anymore, after 3 years I just simply can't be bothered with it, my patience sailed away to Fuck It island a while ago. Side note my parents took the news surprisingly well, yes even my father is being supportive.

It's weird it's like all of a sudden I get knocked up and a switch goes off and now he wants to be there and do all that he can do. I'm amazed I wasn't kicked out or at the very least threatened with that but hey I am definitely not complaining about this outcome. Hmmm..now that I think about it, my dad never did like Beck, perhaps he's happier about our breakup then I am.

* * *

[There's a knock at Jade's bedroom door that interrupts her thought process]

"Jade..how ya doin hun?" Jade's mom Julia knocked yet came in anyway.

"Okay, why'd you knock if you were just gonna- ..nevermind, and i'm fine."

"So I noticed Beck leaving a while ago.." Julia trailed off.

"Yeah? And?" I replied.

"I just hope you changed your mind."

"No, I haven't." I answered annoyed knowing where this was going.

"But Jade your baby needs a-" I cut her off.

"Get out!" I yelled hoping she'd get the message.

"Alright i'm leaving but please Jade, sleep on it." Julia said before exiting.

I did have a lot to think about to be fair, but Beck wasn't a primary concern.

* * *

**Author Note- Again, just wanna thank everyone who reviewed and followed :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Jade[POV] -5 Months later-

I was only 5 months pregnant and already very ready to give birth, I didn't think having this little creature inside me would be this irritating. Constantly having to pee, eating all the time, and the best part, 5 months later and I still have morning sickness..so that's just awesome.

Side note, I don't know if it's the weird hormonal changes i'm going through lately but Beck doesn't quite sicken me as much as he did a few months ago. He's actually been really sweet, despite being my usual ganky self but at least now I have a good reason for it.

Beck[POV]

I've been working my ass off to get back in Jade's good graces and so far it feels like it's getting me nowhere. I get her food whenever she wants and whatever..she's been taking full advantage of the whenever part of that. I'll be asleep at like 2 in the morning when I get a call/text from Jade.

Jade: Hey, get me some cookies n' cream ice cream..  
Beck: But it's like 2am, this can't wait a few hours?  
Jade: I was sleeping too, kid woke me up craving it.  
Beck: Jade..  
Jade: What happened to "I wanna be there for you." ?  
Beck: Too early for this, fine i'll be there asap.  
Jade: Make it sooner.

-click-

That happened at least 2-3 times a week..if I was lucky. But yeah I've been waiting on her hand and foot just hoping that maybe, just maybe my relentless attempts at making her as happy and comfortable as possible will persuade her to change her mind about us. I really do love Jade, I know I wasn't the best at showing it in the past but i'm working on it, now that there's a chance that we can be a family I won't let her down.

Jade[POV]

I found myself shouting at Tori the other day. I know this isn't really out of character for me but this time I was screaming at her for something that was absolutely not her fault. I yelled at her for my current condition, a good 10 minutes on how it was all her fault that I was pregnant. She didn't even interrupt, a strange but wise decision on her end. Sometimes I look back at the things I do and end up wondering what the fuck I was on.

But back to Beck, one day I had so much pain in my lower back that I was crying. I was lying down in my room when there was a knock at my door, I figured it was my mom about to pester me about one thing or another but it turned out to be Beck, apparently my mom let him in. He came over to see how I was doing because I hadn't gone to school that day and he walked over and heard me sniffling. He asked what was wrong and I told him to go away but Beck being Beck, he didn't. I gave up and just told him, so then he sat down next to me and started massaging my back, going up and down making soothing circles into my lower back. When he was done, I surprised myself with this one but I leaned over the best I could and gave my ex boyfriend a hug.

Beck[POV]

Something totally and undeniably astonishing happened the other day. I, Beck Oliver found myself at the receiving end of a hug from one Jade West, that's right the mother of my baby hugged me! I'm excited but am now realizing how sad that is that my baby mama hugging me is a big deal. I kinda suck, but i'm still floating right now. It's a small step in the right direction and I couldn't be any more pleased at the moment. I think my Ice Queen's heart is finally starting thaw out.

**Author note- Thanks for the reviews, greatly appreciated as always.**


	5. Chapter 4

Beck[POV] -4 Months Later-

It's 7 o' clock at nite and i'm in my trailer watching TV as I wait for Andre to come over. In the midst of all the Jade/baby craziness I haven't gotten to hang out with my best friend in a while.

Suddenly in walks Andre "Beck Oliver..you still watch Rocket Power?" asked a slightly surprised Andre as he made his way over to the small couch.

"Their like 10 year olds who beast every sport known to man, so yeah I still watch this." replied Beck with a wide grin across his face sure that he'd gotten his point across.

"So was there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about?" Andre asked unsure of the reason Beck asked him to come over.

"No man, I just wanted to hang out. I don't know how long it's been since I've seen you outside of school." Beck answered in a relaxed tone.

"Ohh, yeah..it has been a while..so how's everything going with you and Jade?" Andre queried.

"Hmmm..I don't know, cuz like the Katy Perry song she's hot and cold." Beck replied internally wishing he really knew where he and Jade stood.

Andre let out a small laugh "Well that's Jade for you." said Andre.

* * *

**Flashback**

A few minutes prior to Beck coming over.

"So..I heard you were pregnant." Andre stated.

"This is true." Jade replied.

Andre gives her a confused look. "Alright, there's no way you'd be this calm if you remembered what we did a few weeks ago."

"Andre I remember, but it was one time..I very much doubt that you're the one who knocked me up." Jade said sounding very sure of herself.

"But Jade, what if-" was all Andre got out before Jade cut him off.

"Andre, I promise you have nothing to worry about..we slept together one time, the chances of this baby being from that one time are a million to one." Jade said trying to reassure Andre.

"I feel wonky enough for betraying Beck, if I got you pregnant-"

"Dude! Lower your voice my mom is home." Jade replied nervously.

"I just hope you know what you're talking about." Andre countered.

"I do." Jade said looking into Andre's eyes with an intense stare.

Jade goes to unlock her front door, and Beck is standing there.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Beck waved his hand in Andre's line of vision to bring him back.

"Hello..Andre? You good?" Beck asked.

"Oh, yeah..sorry." Andre apologized.

"Dude, where'd you go? You were just staring blankly for like 5 minutes."

"Uhm..I was just thinking about something I gotta do later."

"Alright, so from an observer that knows everything's point of view ..do you think I have a shot at getting back with Jade?" Beck asked.

"I don't know Beck, from what I can recall Jade was pretty upset with you."

"Thanks dude, that uh..makes me feel great." Beck said with a faux smile.

"Sorry man, I just remember how annoyed she was with the way you were acting, but chill down that's not to say there isn't a rainbow behind the Jade cloud." said Andre with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Nice turn of phrase." Beck said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I thought it was fitting." Andre replied with a grin matching Beck's.

Just then Beck's phone started ringing.

"Talk to me." Beck said as a greeting.

"Cat! Slow it down.."

"What hospital?"

"Okay, see you there." Beck said as he hung up.

Andre looked at Beck expectantly.

"What was that about?" Andre asked.

"Uhh..that was Cat, Jade's water just broke." Beck said as he rushed toward the door and picked up his jacket.

"Let's go!" Andre added as both of them hopped in their cars.

* * *

Jade[POV] -10 minutes before the water broke-

I was sitting in my room watching Bubble Guppies. I know how off that sounds so let me follow with, it was Cat's choice. Honestly i'm too preoccupied to even consider fighting Cat over it, besides i'm gonna pop any minute now and I figure i'll be watching this shit with my kid anyway so why fight fate?

"I love Bubble Guppies! Their so cute." Cat exclaimed with a shriek.

"They are cute, I like the one with the blue fohawk." I said truthfully.

"They're so lucky, I wish I had a fish puppy." Cat said with a pout.

Suddenly I felt pain in my lower stomach that made me wince.

"Are you okay Jade?" Cat asked after noticing me grimace.

"Yeah.." I struggled to get out. "This kid's just stronger then I thought."

"Okay..do you need anything?" Cat asked sounding worried.

"Uhm..yeah go grab my mug, it's in my mini fridge." I told Cat.

"You're gonna drink coffee?" asked a confused Cat.

"No Cat, I switched to hot chocolate months ago." I replied.

"Ohh..ok, why is your mug in the fridge?" a still confused Cat asked.

"Because I like my hot chocolate in a cold mug." I answered.

"Why?" Cat asked yet again.

"Ugh, because I do Cat!" I replied growing tired of her incessant questioning.

I felt another sharp pain almost immediately after scolding Cat, this one hit my rib cage causing me to yelp.

"Calm down Jadey, I don't want you or my nephew getting hurt." Cat said as she placed a hand to my hugely swollen stomach.

"We're fine, I just need some cake." I said sharing my lust for baked goods.

Cat giggled before speaking "What?"

"What do you want from me? I'm with child." I said laughing with Cat.

Then all of a sudden I feel a warm liquid gush onto my bed.

"Cat?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please tell me I just peed myself." I said starting to get nervous.

"My brother pee's his bed a lot and..pee doesn't smell like that."

"Crap, my water just broke." I say surprisingly nonchalant.

"Come on we gotta go!" Cat yelled dragging me up from where I lay.

"Jeez Cat! I've never seen you like this."

"I'm taking charge, I gotta get you to the hospital." Cat replied in an authorative tone that even intimidated me for a few seconds.

"Well go Kitty!" I said cheering on my new found audacious friend.

So I grabbed my overnight bag and headed out the door with Cat and she drove us to the nearest hospital. Hell hath no fury like a Cat on a mission. We were committing all kinds of traffic violations, despite that Cat got us there safely.


	6. Chapter 5

Jade[POV]

An amount of time that could only be equivalent to what felt like a fucking eternity had gone by and I was still pushing this kid out of my vag. I'm at least 80% sure that I just broke Cat's hand. Now she's over in the corner crying her eyes out. My bad, but she should try being in my position. I wish all I had to worry about was a broken hand. I yearn for something as meager as a simple fracture that wouldn't be responsible for taking over the next 18 years of my life. Not that I should even be focused on any of that right now but what can I say, I'm a multitasker. I allowed Beck to be in the room, my guard being down.

Right before I knew it, I was in the presence of a screaming baby. I had finally given birth. I waited patiently as the nurse cleaned the gunk off my newborn. He was still crying as one of the doctors handed him over to me, as soon as he entered my arms he looked up at me for a few seconds then closed his eyes.

Upon studying the baby's features there was just something about him that couldn't really be overlooked. He had hazel eyes, a caramel skin tone and a very familiar looking face. To mine and Beck's surprise he looked just like Andre. I mean I probably wasn't as shocked as say Beck but I still didn't think that I was actually impregnated by Andre from one night of fooling around. I guess I have some splainin' to do.

Beck[POV]

Me and Cat accompanied Jade in the delivery room, we were only a few more pushes away from meeting our son and I can honestly say that i've never been more excited and terrified in my life. I don't know what to expect, not that I haven't done my homework it's just I'm not even sure what will happen between me and Jade let alone what we'll do in terms of raising this baby.

Poor Cat, her hand's definitely broken. Bright side, my baby boy just came into the world. We sat and waited for the nurse to clean our baby up, after the cleaning was finally done the nurse walked back in and handed our baby over to Jade. I stand up, making my way over to see the baby. When I finally get a closer look at him, he doesn't look like me nor does he really look like Jade causing me to feel a bit confused. I'm really hoping they didn't mix up the babies, last thing we need right now is a real-life 'Switched At Birth' experience.

He fell asleep almost as soon as he reached Jade's arms, but not before I got a closer look at him. I took notice of his piercing hazel eyes, beautiful and a little familiar. I must be losing my mind because I swear this baby looks just like Andre, but that can't be right? Right?

I slowly made my way out of the deilvery room where Jade and my alleged 'son' were resting to go and confirm my suspicions. But wait, wait. What am I thinking? I'm not gonna rush in there and just start throwing around accusations left and right, besides this is Andre..he could never, correction WOULD never do something like that to me. At the same time I'd be a fool to disregard his undeniable likeness to Andre. Okay, jackass or not i'm just gonna get this out of the way and ask. I walk up to Andre tapping him on the shoulder, as he had his head lying in his palms. He looked up and I calmly spoke "Andre? I know this might sound crazy but I gotta ask..did you hookup with Jade?".

Andre didn't speak but he had this look on his face kind of confirming that maybe my suspicion wasn't so crazy after all. "Why are you asking me that?" Andre asked. So I grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him up and dragging him into the deilvery room walking him up to Jade and the baby. Motioning toward the little boy in Jade's arms I said "That's why." Realization coating Andre's face he speaks up. "Aw man, I was afraid this might happen." As soon as I heard Andre's words I was pissed, but for some reason my anger wasn't pointed at Andre, but at Jade. "All the crap you put me through and you cheated on me with Andre!" I shouted in a heated rage.

Jade [POV]

I named my son Lyle Dakota West, well in my head I did because I definitely have not gotten my fat ass out of this bed to sign any papers yet. Oh yeah, there is the matter of who will be signing their name on the line labeled "Father" on Lyle's Birth Certificate. Not that I was unaware of who his father was anymore but I don't know if Andre will willingly sign the papers after just finding out. According to the state of California, the mother and father have to sign the Birth Certificate. It's just convenience that I know that, nothing else, I promise. Then again he is Andre, he might sign it. Thinking of which, he just came in with Beck..so guess i'm about to find out.

"That's why." I heard Beck say as he directed Andre's attention towards Lyle. "Aw man, I was afraid this might happen." was what came next out of Andre's mouth. Then Beck looked at me, he was angrier then I had ever seen him. Here it comes. "All the crap you put me through and you cheated on me with Andre!" Beck yelled. I wasn't actually granted very much time to prepare for this, but you know what..fuck it. "Not like you didn't have it coming." I said in the coldest tone I could muster. "So what? You guys were just laughing at me behind my back as I broke my neck to get back in your good graces?" Beck said loud enough waking Cat who fell asleep in the chair across from me. Though she just watched as chaos ensued. "No Beck, it's not like that." Andre replied. "Yeah, honestly I was under the impression that Lyle was yours." I said genuinely.

"Lyle?" both Beck and Andre said simultaneously, then looked at each other. "Yes, I decided to name him Lyle Dakota West." I answered. "Why Dakota?" Andre asked. "Because I like it." I replied to Andre. "Hey Liars! I'm still here." Beck hollered loud enough finally waking Lyle. "Beck! Get out!" I reacted to him waking Lyle forgetting the situation. "Excuse me? You cheated on me and I don't even get an explanation?" Beck responded angrily. "Ugh, fine Beck you want an explanation. You were being a DICK, I felt like shit, so now he's here." I answered gesturing to the baby in my arms. Beck lifted his arm up to his head and squeezed a clump of his hair in frustration then turned around and walked out.

So after we talked, Andre signed Lyle's Birth Certificate. Despite my earlier demeanor, I did feel bad.


End file.
